Autonomous robots are becoming increasingly prevalent due to their ability to automatically perform a variety of tasks that are typically performed manually by humans, or that have been performed with direct human control of a robot. A simple example of an autonomous robot is a robotic floor cleaner such as a robotic vacuum or a robotic mop. These robots are often programmable, allowing users to configure operation times, frequency of operation, and various other settings for the robots. Once programmed, the robots may perform a task, move, and interact with the surrounding environment without requiring further human input. While such robots are becoming more prevalent, the robots are often designed to perform only a single function, such as to clean a surface. As a result, performing a variety of tasks may be difficult and/or prohibitively expensive due to the need to acquire a dedicated autonomous robot for each task that the user wishes to complete.